


Escape

by becharlatan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boredom, M/M, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becharlatan/pseuds/becharlatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn never knew that Liam liked making love in the midnights on the dunes of the cape. He knows, however, that their marriage life is slightly slipping down the hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Are you familiar with the song Escape aka The Piña Colada Song? I was reading the newspaper one morning and idk, but that song instantly played in my head. I wrote a Ziam out of the song, and it was all fun. Check out the lyrics if you can :)
> 
> Tell me your thoughts about this one.
> 
> All mistakes are mine. I will check them later, after I woke up from sleep. :D

Escape 

Zayn entered the house after a long day at work from staying in late from checking essays of his English Studies class. As he opened the door he was instantly blinded by the darkness. He let out a sigh as he closed the door behind him and budging the lock in. Zayn opted to skip dinner and instead went straight to the bedroom.

As he squeaked the door open, he found Liam already tucked in and he wondered how their relationship turned into some old, worn out couple. Like an old rubber, dusty and almost smooth, the creases were already gone. 

Zayn headed to their en suite and changed into his pyjamas. He brushed his teeth quickly and washed his face before turning the tap off and walked to the bed. 

He loves Liam, and he will do anything just to make Liam happy, but at the same time, they’re both so into their careers that their relationship had turned from spicy curry to cold bland lentil soup. It is as boring as it sounds. 

The light from Zayn’s side of the bed is turned on and he knew Liam didn’t bother waiting for him because Liam is sure hell tired too. 

To say that Zayn’s marriage life is boring then he wouldn’t argue the understatement. It’s not that they’re boring as a couple. It’s just that after their careers had bloomed and they’ve finally found a house for themselves ( _Because living in a flat is not the same as having your own place, Liam says_ ), everything shifted not for the better. 

Liam had been coming home late, spending hours and hours in the office, doing accounting stuff that Zayn will never be able to understand. But he understands that once you’re Manager and shareholder of a company, then you must stay and work hard even though you’re company’s burning muffin every time you call for overtime. Zayn on the other hand, had been appointed level 2 Professor in the university’s he’s teaching at and dealing with more units and courses to teach means letting his family life aside too, just like Liam’s. Which is a total bull, by the way. 

Zayn is just thankful that despite the age of 32, they both agreed that having a kid right now is not the best. Zayn still wishes that they would do something about it. He’d do anything just to let Liam agree on adopting or call in for a surrogate. He’s getting old and having a kid in the home will sure make their marriage a bit more fun. 

He pulled the duvet and felt Liam shifted on the bed. He didn’t stir awake but still continued sleeping. He sighed and rubbed his face with his calloused hand. He leaned against the headboard and grabbed the newspaper hanging on his bedside table. 

Liam and he used to read the newspaper together on mornings or before they tuck into bed. It’s started out as a habit, really. They both don’t read the newspaper when they were still dating. It just happened, as a matter-of-factly when Harry stayed with them for a week after fighting with Louis. Harry would always buy the morning paper and leave it on their dining table. ( _Proper hipster you are, H. Nobody reads the newspaper anymore, Zayn comments. That I am, Harry replies after rolling his eyes_ ). 

Zayn was still groggy from sleep when he saw Liam reading the paper the next day and can’t help but slid himself next to Liam and read the comics section of the paper. It was snippets of Marvel’s Spiderman and some from Calvin and Hobbes. Zayn also found the crossword section and it just only made them include reading newspapers in their daily bonding. 

He flipped through the paper and read the comics (again, because reading the news would be completely pointless by now; he just discussed social issues this afternoon with his class, and it’s tiring) and flipped through the crossword section. He found that Liam had managed to answer few puzzles and it made him smile. Despite the fact that they somehow drifted apart, Liam still does things they used to enjoy together. 

It’s only recently when Zayn would also flip through the columns section of the paper, somewhere in the middle crease and read through some of it. He thought it would be a good argument to raise daily in his discussion. Or a good tickle in the mind because every time he looks at Liam’s back every night, he can’t help but feel that their marriage is like a worn-out recording of a favorite song. 

Zayn looked through paragraphs and found one that made him smile stupidly. 

**If you like piña coladas and gettin’ caught in the rain  
** **If you’re not into yoga, if you have half a brain  
** **If you like making love at midnight in the dunes of the cape  
**Then I’m the man you’ve looked for, write to me and escape****

It is clearly… 

Zayn can’t seem to find the appropriate word as he read the column again the second time around. 

It sounds stupid, but Zayn didn’t know why it made such an effect on him. The message sound exciting and goofy and wonderful and it is crazy. Crazy enough that Zayn’s can’t stop thinking about it. 

After enjoying the thought of it, he felt a bit of a pang in his stomach as he laid his eyes on Liam’s face (he had turned to face Zayn’s now and he face looked so adorable and calm it makes Zayn feel bad with having thoughts of _probably_ having an affair with someone.) Cursed him for not even thinking about doing this with Liam, Zayn bit his bottom lip. 

He just needed something to spice his life, he thinks. This might be a way to make his sexual and married life from boring to exciting and might be able to affect Liam too. 

He grabbed a paper and pen and started scribbling. He’s a poet; he knows how to work with words and he found himself grinning as he started making a reply. 

**Yes, I like piña coladas and gettin’ caught in the rain  
** **I’m not much into health food, I am into champagne  
** **I’ve got to meet you by Friday noon and cut through all this red tape  
**At a pub called Old Brewery where we’ll plan our escape****

Zayn sealed the letter in an envelope, (added a few instructions of what he’ll be wearing and what to bring) and placed it inside his bag. He reminded himself to have it delivered first thing in the morning. He turned off the light of his lamp and lied down. He felt Liam shifted a little bit closer to him and heard him mumble words, but he wasn’t able to decipher because the moment he pulled the duvet under his chin, his eyes had closed in sleep. 

\-- 

Zayn had already packed a duffel bag and had brought it in his office yesterday. He waited Liam to leave that morning so he can bring his bag into the car without questions. 

He stirred his coffee and Liam stood beside him by the counter, reaching for a mug and preparing himself with coffee on Friday morning. 

“Li?” Zayn croaked and Liam looked at him with a soft look on his face. Zayn felt the pit of guilt started bubbling. 

“Hmm?” 

“I won’t be home till tomorrow,” Zayn said and Liam nodded as he stir his coffee with milk. “I have this thing--with the English Studies department.” 

Liam glanced at him and quirked his eyebrows before flashing him a smile. 

“I’m about to say the same,” Liam replied and Zayn caught his breath then released feeling a bit less guilty. At least Liam won’t stay in alone? But Liam didn’t tell him that he’ll be somewhere else. Though, that doesn’t make him any less evil, he wasn’t planning on telling him Liam about not coming home tonight until that morning. Fair enough. 

“I have to stay a few more hours. I have a report due on monday,” Liam added and Zayn nodded, totally understanding this. 

Liam leaned in and pressed his face on Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn automatically wrapped an arm around Liam’s waist and smelled in Liam’s scent. Liam’s shampoo is citrusy and flowery it’s hypnotizing. Zayn likes it always to have Liam near him and he knows Liam feels the same. 

“I’ll make it up to you,” Liam mumbled and Zayn felt sick because he should be the one saying that because he’s the one whose plans for tonight are nothing but total evil. He should be the making up for Liam and not the other way around. Also, he should also have the guts to say things like this. He reminded himself that their married and not some teenage couple, trying to figure out how to avoid stepping on bombs. 

“When we get back tomorrow afternoon, let’s eat out,” Liam continued and Zayn found himself nodding before pulling Liam closer and leaning down to place his forehead against Liam’s. 

“I heard there will be an Iron Man marathon down the street Sunday night; we should go there,” Zayn offered and Liam beamed before pulling the Zayn’s collar and placing a kiss on Zayn’s thin lips. 

It’s been ages since they’ve kissed like this. Nothing messy, but simple and passionate and warm and wonderful that it made Zayn wanting for more. He wrapped his arms around Liam and pushed him against the counter. Liam moved his hands from the collar to the back of Zayn’s neck and pulled him closer; their kiss going deeper and hotter. 

Zayn traced Liam’s lips, asking for permission and he wished they’re back to their flat, where life is simpler and easier and nothing matters but shoving one another’s tongue into the mouth of each other. He wished that they’re just normal employees, where demands are less and work hours are minimal. 

Liam made a sound of content and Zayn wished he hadn’t written a reply to the person on the columns because right now, he’s doing perfectly fine with Liam. Until their phones started ringing and Liam had to pull away to grab his phone from his back pocket. Zayn frowned for a bit as he let out a heavy breath and grabbed his phone as well. 

Liam slid the phone back to his pocket and grabbed his and Zayn’s mug. He placed it in the dishwasher and shuffled his keys. By the time, he’s grabbed his suitcase and Zayn is finished with his phone call, Liam smiled at Zayn. 

“I need to go,” Liam said and Zayn smiled brokenly before nodding. “I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” 

“See you tomorrow Liam.” Zayn replied, fighting his best not to sound so shaky. 

Laim headed for the door and before he stepped out, he glanced back to Zayn who’s looking at him with with such serene. “I love you Mr. Payne. Call me when you’re free.” 

It sounded so soft, so genuine and Zayn smiled because he missed that. Once Liam had closed the door, Zayn let out a deep breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. 

\-- 

Zayn was sweating and not because he’d walked to get there. No, he’d arrived in the pub with his car, his bags in the trunk. 

He’s anxious. He’d ordered a tall pint for himself as he waited for the person he’s supposed to meet. 

Zayn’s wearing a white button down shirt, sleeves folded to his elbows and his hair in a quiff. He’s wearing his black framed glasses (which he only wear when he’s at school and reading an evening book) just to give it a different vibe. He’s wearing his black skinny jeans and he’s happy that he hadn’t turned into some old married man, body bolted and buff. He still looked fine. He’d shagged himself, he tried to convince himself. 

He sat on the booth at the far end corner, beside the hallway towards the restrooms, like what he told on his letter. He’s back is facing the crowd and anyone who would approach him. He’s afraid that someone might walk to him--someone who might know him. 

It’s almost noon. Zayn felt his stomach doing somersaults nonstop because he’s doing this. He’s actually fucking doing this. This is a crime. This is an assault against his marriage and fuck, he didn’t even remove his wedding ring! 

He finished his drink and grabbed a napkin to wipe the corner of his lips. He fixed his glasses one last time, just to make sure, it’s fixed and not crooked on the bridge of his nose. He leaned against the seat and tapped the table with his fingers hurriedly. 

As he glanced on his watch, the door rang open and Zayn swallowed the lump forming in his throat. 

He heard stilettos tap the wooden floor and he quirked his brows. The column said he’s a man. He didn’t glance at the direction of the sound, he could always deny the woman. And just go back home, stay for the night and wait for Liam the next day. He wouldn’t cheat on Liam for someone-- 

Zayn relaxed when the girl continued walking towards the restroom, her skirt swaying as he stride her hips. 

He was so engrossed with his thoughts and staring at the retrieving back of the girl that he hadn’t realized the man standing beside him. 

“Hi,” the voice stopped his thoughts and Zayn can’t quite help but wonder. He knew that voice. He knew that voice all too well and it’s impossible to forget. However, he simply shrugged how the man’s voice has a resemblance with Liam’s and sat straight. 

He can’t help as he bit his bottom lip and cleared his throat because there’s no turning back now. He’s going to enjoy his Friday night with this man who seems so fun and bubbly and mental. Zayn looked up to face the man and he blinked-- 

“It’s you,” said the voice and Zayn looked at the man with wide eyes. 

On the other hand, the man looked at him with such serenity and a warm smile on his face. Zayn blinked again (clearly, how shock can he get?) and moved against the wall. Liam took it as a sign and sat beside Zayn. 

He was about to utter words, make something coherent from syntax but he laughed. Zayn laughed. Zayn laughed so loud and genuine that Liam can’t help but join him. They laughed for a good minute and Zayn wiped the tears that had formed in the corner of his eyes. Liam leaned against the backrest and looked at him. 

Zayn is still stifling, his hand on his stomach as he looked at Liam with cheeks red and smile giddy. “I never knew Li. I never knew.” He said excited. 

Liam nodded as he placed an elbow on the table and scooted closer to Zayn who open his arm and reached for Liam’s waist. Liam looked at him and smiled brightly, cheeks tinted with red, until the tips of his ears. 

Zayn hugged Liam closer and laid his head on Liam’s. “I never knew,” Zayn mumbled, his fingers tapping playfully on Liam’s hips. “I never knew that you like piña coladas, getting caught in the rain. Li, I didn’t know--you love the beach.” Zayn said but he’s laughing. He’s actually happy, he’s actually grinning. 

Liam leaned in, eternally clover if ever possible and a smile on his face. A wide smile, at that and Zayn can’t help but feel excited and bliss. 

Zayn placed his two fingers under Liam’s chin and pulled him for a kiss. Liam smiled as their lips locked and it never felt the same. 

\-- 

Zayn thought that it’s normal for marriage to go through some hurdles and he thought that he’s lucky that Liam knew how to spice everything. Had it been another person, he might actually back out because the thought of Liam smiling at him and pressed against him can’t be replaced by some stupid affair. 

He looked at the man underneath him, face red and warm and Zayn’s thoughts are to their future together. He leaned down to kiss Liam as Liam leaned up, moaning at every thrust and Zayn knew that this will last forever. 

As they lie on the sand, bodies pressed together, arms around one another, Zayn felt like an idiot. 

Of course, your favorite song might get tiring once in a while, but. That is why it’s your favorite song, it meant to be your jam forever. 

“Let’s have a kid soon jaad,” Liam mumbled as he nuzzled Zayn’s neck and Zayn beamed as he pull the blanket over them. He felt sticky with dry sea water and sand on his body but he didn’t mind. 

“I want that. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Liam replied as they both smiled. Silence filled their night, only the waves of the sea as they lie under the starry sky. 

He liked this. 

He loved staying like this. 

He loved being with Liam, and that’s for sure.


End file.
